Strict Machine
by Lyrical Soul
Summary: A one shot based on Addison getting together with Johnny Depp at a costume party.


**A/N:** This is just a one shot I wrote because I started thinking about how hot Addison and Johnny Depp would be together and this is what occurred.

It had been three months since the divorce to Derek was final and she was only just starting to get her life back. Miranda, a close friend over the recent months had swayed her into going to a fancy dress party one of the hospitals benefactors was throwing. As Addison stood in front of her full length mirror looking herself up and down, it had taken her forever to decide on what to go as. There she was, dressed in a red dress that had a large slit up one side of her leg, her near shoulder length blue evening gloves made the costume all the more perfect. It had been Izzie's suggestion that she go as Jessica Rabbit and at first she didn't think it was a good idea but now that she was standing in front of the mirror looking exactly like Jessica Rabbit she was glad she had decided to go as her.

She added the finishing touches, the red lipstick and purple eye shadow set the whole costume off, she put on the earrings she had chosen and took a deep breath. The only people she would know at this party were Tucker and Miranda, Miranda had the crazy notion that Addison would meet her prince charming but she was rather sceptical. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror she grabbed her evening bag and headed downstairs, Miranda had been waiting for her for almost twenty minutes and as Addison emerged from upstairs she was glad her friend hadn't rushed getting ready. "Your husband sure was a fool for letting you go" Miranda said bluntly, Addison shook her head and walked towards the front door of her waterfront home.

"Ex husband Miranda" Addison said coolly as she opened the door and ushered Miranda out, Tucker had said he would pick the ladies up after he had settled William with the baby sitter. The car pulled up and William wolf whistled when he saw Addison, she blushed as she hopped into the back seat and Miranda playfully slapped him on the arm as she hopped in. Miranda had decided to go as Whitney Houston and Tucker as Bobby Brown. Addison had suggested she go as a Nazi but Miranda immediately turned that idea down, she didn't want to cause a political uproar at the party considering some of her old college friends were in fact Jewish. "Don't worry babe, you know Bobby loves his Whitney" Tucker said pecking his wife on the cheek.

The trio soon arrived at the party, someone dressed as a bar of soap was greeting the guests, the three of them went inside and the group was instantly disbanded as some of Miranda's friends came and stole her away from Tucker who had instantaneously gotten himself involved in an in depth conversation about football. Addison went back to feeling alone and awkward until she saw a familiar face in amongst the crowd. Burke soon approached; he was wearing bling and had a baseball cap on turned to the side, just like how the gangsters would wear it. As he came over she laughed when she heard what he was saying.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go shawty- ish yo birthday, we gon party like ish yo birthday, We gon sip bacardy like its yo birthday" Trailing behind him was an unrecognisable Cristina, dressed as a Japanese school girl, her hair in tight pig tails and she looked almost embarrassed to be seen with Burke.

"Why if it isn't Fitty Cent, fancy seeing you here and you brought an exchange student" Addison greeted her colleague with a smile.

Cristina did a curtsey in her pleated skirt and smiled. "So Jessica Rabbit where is Roger Rabbit?" Burke wasn't exactly referring to Derek but a date in general.

"I wouldn't have a clue, maybe I'll find him tonight" She said with a hopeful tone as more party goers came to join their little circle. Alice in wonderland, Robin and Wonder woman all joined the conversation.

George removed the little mask he was wearing smiled at Addison, Burke and Cristina. "Dr Montgomery you look…" "Hot" Callie said finishing his sentence, adjusting her Wonder woman tiara in the process. Izzie nodded in agreement and the group continued to talk about various things. Addison no longer feeling so out of place.

Addison excused herself from the circle to get a drink, she headed to the bar where Hugh Hefner was serving drinks, she immediately recognised the playboy founder as Alex Karev, and it was not a surprise to see him going as the ultimate ladies man. Looking around the crowd she spotted Meredith Grey, dressed as the highly fitting Susan Myers from Desperate Housewives, and to her surprise she was not with Derek. Since their divorce she had chosen to stay away from that part of the gossip mill, Miranda would sometimes let it slip that she and Derek were dating but she usually preferred not to know.

"Addison what are you doing over here when that guy over there is clearly drooling over you?" Miranda said casually walking up to her and joining her at the bar.

"Which guy?" Addison said now extremely curious to know who was checking her out.

"Captain Jack Sparrow over there" Miranda pointed at the pirate captain who was talking to some people but would stop every now and then to look over at the bar where Addison was.

"Him? He likes me?" Addison was unsure, he didn't seem to be that interested and she didn't want to go over there and make a fool out of herself just in case he was checking out someone else.

"Why is everyone I know so blind? Yes him, buy him a drink or something" Addison raised an eyebrow and decided it was in her best interests to do what Miranda said, she was after all the Nazi, even if she was dressed like Whitney Houston. Addison turned and ordered a rum and coke for Captain Jack, as soon as Hugh poured the drink she took it, looked at Miranda for some reassurance and then proceeded to head over to where he was standing.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, his friends had noticed her arrival but Captain Jack was still unaware of her presence, one of his friends nudged him and he turned around. His hair was in dread locks, he had the eyeliner and the beads in the goatee, he was definitely Captain Jack Sparrow and she couldn't help but feel attracted to him physically. "Captain I noticed you eyeing me from over here and I decided to bring you over some rum"

"Arghh rum be me favourite drink" He said in his best pirate accent as he took the rum from her and smiled. He took a sip and his friends left the two alone, Addison was feeling nervous, she took a sip of her Manhattan and matched his smile with her own.

"So Jessica Rabbit ye be lookin' lonely tonight, why don yer keep an ol pirate company?" He said continuing with his pirate impression, she giggled like a school girl and took a seat next to him on the couch behind him. He soon joined her and they remained silent momentarily, both thinking of what to say next.

"Captain Jack do you have a real name?" Addison said as her fingers ran around the rim of her glass, it was hard for her to back into the dating game after having been in a relationship for so long.

"Aye, my name is Johnny and what may yours be fair maiden?" Johnny had dropped his pirate accent and gone back to his normal British one.

Addison found his accent to be quite charming, he seemed so different to Derek and that didn't bother her. "I'm Addison" She stated simply, he picked up her hand and placed a tender kiss on it and smiled at her.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady" Normally such cliché words would not have helped in wooing Addison however combined with his charm and his ability to say just the right thing she found herself slowly coming to like Johnny. She wasn't about to stand on top of a building professing her undying love for him but she was considering asking him out on a date. She blushed and he noticed his smiling widening as he continued to hold her hand.

"Why thankyou Captain, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" He didn't bother with a verbal response but instead just stood up, his hand still holding hers and led her to the dance floor. He twirled her around, her red dress twirling ever so slightly as he did so, as she came around to face him one of his strong hands rested delicately on her hip, he began to sway to the rhythm of the music.

She looked past his shoulder over to a corner of the room where Miranda was standing giving her a thumbs up with a cheesy grin, she chuckled silently to herself and went back to looking into Johnny's eyes. "Addison, your name sounds so familiar, you wouldn't happen to be Dr Montgomery-Shepherd would you?"" She nodded, unable to form words quite yet, she was still lost in his eyes.

"Dr Montgomery now. What about you Johnny, are you in the healing profession?" Neither of them skipped a beat and continued to dance, moving with ease as the songs changed.

"Why yes I am, I'm an oncologist over at Mercy West, but I am hardly as renowned as you" She smiled, of course he was a doctor, it fit him so well but she knew why she had doubted it, he didn't have the cocky persona most surgeons had and she couldn't remember the last time she had met someone who wasn't a surgeon.

"What is an oncologist from Mercy West doing at a Seattle Grace costume party?" He nodded with a slight laugh.

"Lets just say a friend of a friend invited me, that's all you need to know. Come on lets go outside" Addison was now compelled to know more about him, he had the mysterious factor which always proved to be interesting if not sometimes volatile. She followed him outside where the pair of them sat on the swings that were intended for the children but they were all far too busy having fun in the jumping castle.

The pair spent some time sitting on the swings talking about numerous things in their lives, eventually Addison found out where he got his stunning accent from, Johnny had grown up in London and moved to Seattle to meet with a girl, he perused a career at Mercy West and chose to stay even after the relationship fell through. A story that sounded all too familiar, they shared memories from their child hoods, Addison deciding to keep out the particularly embarrassing ones even after Johnny had revealed his. He proceeded to tickle her until she told him about one Halloween where she went as Witchiepoo from HR Puf'N'Stuf.

Time continued to past and soon children's parents were retrieving them from the brightly coloured castle to take them home, all the while Johnny and Addison continued to talk. He stopped swinging and got off, standing in front of Addison he smiled. "Come on" He extended his hand she took it willingly, not sure where he was taking her she soon found out when they came to the jumping castle. He began removing his pirate boots and she stood there not entirely sure if playing in a jumping castle was appropriate.

"Johnny…seriously?" She stood there while he stepped into the jumping castle and began to bounce up and down.

"This is fun, come have some fun with me Addison" He motioned with his hands for her to join him and she soon did, kicking off her heels she climbed into the jumping castle and bounced around awkwardly before he bounced over to her and held her close. There lips soon met, both of them stopped bouncing when they became distracted by the kiss.

Her hands were resting on his chest as his held her around the waist, soon as the kiss began to escalate into something far more passionate he began pushing her towards the corner of the jumping castle. Addison tilted her head to the side and his hands rose up to her bare back; she welcomed the warmth of his touch and continued to kiss him. She was unsure of how far this was going but things seemed to heat up pretty quickly. Her lips strayed from his and began kissing underneath his ear, every now and then she would nip at his ear lobe, all the while he began fervently kissing her along her collar bone.

One hand was holding his head, fingers tangling in admits his main of hair, her other hand clumsily unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his muscular and toned body. Johnny proved his strength as he lifted Addison up, her legs wrapping around his waist as their intense moment continued to rise. Sliding his hand beneath her dress he skilfully massaged her through her panties, evoking pleasurable moans from Addison as he did so. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, trying to stifle the moans. Slowly he pulled down her panties and let two fingers enter inside of her; he created a rhythmic motion and rubbed her clit sensually. She gasped at his touch and pulled at his hair, every now and then her lips would meet with his for a sloppy kiss.

Addison arched her back; her hands ripping at his pants, pulling his belt apart, Johnny continued to work his magic. He would occasionally adjust his position to aid Addison in removing his pants. The evening sky cast shadows over the pair as their moment of lust soon spiralled into a lover's tryst. Johnny quickened the pace of his fingers; Addison letting short sharp gasps escape as she finally got his pants down, the clarity of her thoughts were lost in a cloud of euphoria. Johnny removed his boxer shorts and made the transition swift; he removed his fingers and entered her quickly. Addison's hands cawed at his back as he thrust, left a trail of sloppy kisses along his shoulder, lingering every now and then to moan in ecstasy.

She was reaching the pinnacle of her climax as his movements became faster and more precise; he moved with precision, she would have to remember to thank Miranda for pointing him out later. Johnny tilted his head back and let out a throaty groan, his hands delicately pulled down her dress exposing her breasts, and he kissed them attentively and flicked at her nipples with his tongue, provoking Addison to buck her hips forward, taking him in whole in the process. He was near the brink and her climax was impending, euphoric sensations running up and down her spine. The heat was intense, breathes becoming shallow, the end was near.

Moments later she writhed in pleasure as she felt herself reach her climax, moans erupting out of her mouth; he silenced them with a kiss as he felt himself reach his own climax, he went over the edge and his body tensed before he panted. The pair of them held each other before sinking to the floor of the jumping castle; she pulled up her dress and slid on her panties, Johnny adjusting his shirt and pants in the process. They both laid in silence for a few minutes before either of them spoke, both content in what had just transpired. "I hope you enjoyed that voyage fair maiden" He said breathlessly.

"I've never been captained like that before…" Addison said, her chest heaving up and down as her breathing returned to normal. She had never imagined costume parties to be this fun.


End file.
